falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Porter Gage
|tag skills =zeroSPECIALclass |derived = |actor =Mark Rolston |dialogue =DLC04Gage.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Light Brown |eye color =Hazel Green |hairstyle =HairMale43 |combat style=Default |height =1.00 |GECK race =HumanRace |edid =DLC04Gage |baseid = |refid = |footer = Gage without his eyepatch }} Porter Gage is a raider and possible companion for the Sole Survivor in 2287. Background Porter Gage grew up in a small farming settlement with his parents, watching them give in to raider demands without a fight. When he was 12, they were raided once again, he used this chance to run away from his home to avoid following in his parents' footsteps. The next few years, Gage survived by taking odd jobs, doing what he could to earn caps. Later, he turned to caravan and mercenary work; however, he still saw people giving in to raiders, and realized something about the raider way of life: he wanted to be one of them. After the raid of a settlement he had been residing in, he joined the raiders when he was 16 years old. The first gang he joined was a decent size and had a lot of strength, but wasn't using it wisely. Being young and naive, he attempted to suggest different ways the gang could be improved and streamlined. Eventually, he was approached by his boss, Connor "The Harvester" (a name Gage thought was laughable), who actually listened to Gage, much to the latter's surprise. After this, Connor would return to Gage for advice and opinion on his plans, telling him how much he trusted him which, in turn, went straight to Gage's head. After a year of working alongside Connor's gang, Gage and Connor decided to try and make peace with another nearby gang. Meeting on neutral ground, they worked out who would do the negotiating and what would happen if things should go wrong. Gage volunteered to take point for the negotiation with three of their biggest crew mates backing him up, and he was chosen. An hour into the negotiation, the rivals began to come around, saying the truce was in their best interest. However, before Gage knew it, there was gunfire and explosions. He began to panic, thinking that Connor would have to come and bail them out. He soon realized that Connor had set him up for death. Connor, in Gage's mind, must have begun to fear him, thinking he had "pumped" out all of the good information and that Gage would usurp Connor's role. Connor had used Gage as a distraction so he and his men could ambush both Gage and the rival gang. Gage survived the encounter and escaped on his own. Gage debated going back to his former boss and his gang with guns blazing and revenge in mind, but he knew that that would lead to certain death. Instead, he moved on, vowing he would never be so stupid, or so trusting, again. Gage has said that he has been in many gangs and has witnessed each one destroy itself from stupidity, laziness and chem usage, stating that he bolted before their end occurred. Gage's raider career eventually led him to the outskirts of the Commonwealth, where he became involved with the Disciples, the Operators and the Pack. Though he had no desire to become leader himself, he helped convince the three gangs to unite in a loose alliance behind veteran raider, Colter. On his advice, Colter led the gangs to storm Nuka-World, enslaving, killing or driving out the settlers who had taken residence there. Afterward, Gage continued to serve as an advisor and right-hand man to Colter, who had been dubbed Nuka-World's "overboss." However, Gage and the gangs soon became dissatisfied with their leader's complacency and incompetence and began plotting to replace him. Their chance came when the Sole Survivor made their way through the Gauntlet. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effect of player's actions * Once Gage idolizes the Sole Survivor, he will give them the Lessons in Blood perk, granting +5% more XP per kill and +10 Damage Resistance. * Gage can be romanced. Range of interests Inventory Notes * Killing him as soon as possible fails the quest An Ambitious Plan and begins the quest Open Season, even without Preston Garvey or having met Mackenzie Bridgeman. * He says and believes that the raider "gangs" in the Commonwealth are stupid. * Gage is currently the only Fallout 4 companion who will sell to the Sole Survivor; however, this is limited as he will only sell in Nuka-Town. * Gage will not enter the Prydwen's cockpit during Elder Maxson's speech. This refusal is also shared with Strong. * Gage's default weapon and armor are superior to that of most companions, allowing him to be effective in combat with minimal investment. * If Gage is carrying any items for the Sole Survivor when they choose to look at the wares he has for sale, he'll offer them up for sale in addition to his normal inventory. Be careful to avoid buying them by accident. * Attacking any of the Nuka-World raiders and turning them against the player character will also cause Gage to be removed as a companion and begin attacking them. * If one kills Overboss Colter without using the Thirst Zapper he will still talk to them like they did. * One of his lines of dialogue refers to mirelurks as "mudcrabs," a creature from Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls series. * Gage is annoyed by mole rats, often stating after battling them: "Mole rats... another pain in the ass the Commonwealth insists on shitting out." * In addition to mole rats, Gage also states his contempt for insect and arthropod based creatures by saying: "Boss, you ever ask yourself why the hell these things got so damn big? As if they weren't already disgusting to begin with." * Despite having an eyepatch, if one gives him eyewear then removes it, there's nothing wrong with his eye. ** There is no way of putting the eyepatch back in place after giving him another eyewear. ** If one engages in dialogue with him at certain angles, they can see his eye under the eyepatch. * He does not think highly of any main storyline faction: ** He sees the Institute as a bunch of scientists playing God, with the Commonwealth as their world and its people as their lab rats. ** He thinks lowly of the Railroad, believing them to be furthering the Institute's gains by transporting their synths away from the Commonwealth. ** He does not hold the Brotherhood of Steel in high regard. In fact, on several occasions, he refers to them as another gang of raiders, just with a sense of "legitimacy." ** And finally, he sees the Minutemen as a nuisance and "has-beens", thinking that history has proven that their goal isn't going to work. * If the Sole Survivor has completed the Institute's quest-line, he talks about how the organization is a shady bunch, reflecting his low regard toward them. * Like MacCready and Old Longfellow, Gage's teeth are rotted. * Unlike other companions, if one selects "Best Friends" or "Thank you" during his max affinity speech check, Gage will not offer another opportunity to select "Romance" at a later date. * When Gage is dismissed, he can only be sent to raider outposts secured for one of the raider gangs. If no raider outpost exists, he will automatically return to Nuka-Town. * After being declared an enemy to the Nuka-World raiders, Porter Gage will no longer be flagged as essential and will be hostile to the Sole Survivor until he is killed. This will only happen if the Sole Survivor has completed An Ambitious Plan, however, on the PC, should the Sole Survivor become an enemy to the Nuka-World raiders before completing the said quest, Gage will not be hostile, and will stand idle in the Fizztop Grille, unable to talk to the Sole Survivor. * His armor can be removed from his inventory and replaced with other clothes. * As with other companions, Gage has a unique dialogue with Preston Garvey, which can only be activated if the Sole Survivor has Preston as their current companion and switches him out with Gage, Preston will then warn the Survivor, saying "General I don't think that's a good idea," which Gage will respond to by telling Garvey to mind his own business. * Gage will comment on Dogmeat being hurt just like other companions if Dogmeat is added as a companion through mods or commands. This is very strange considering, unlike other companions, there should be no reason for this to exist as Nuka-World was released long after Dogmeat was made a single companion. Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Appearances Porter Gage appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Bugs * If you enter combat during Gage's final affinity conversation, you will not unlock the perk Lessons in Blood and will not be able to re-initiate the conversation without reloading a previous save. A workaround on PC if playing Survival difficulty, (where no console commands or unlimited saving are allowed,) is to gain affinity with Gage by upgrading a cheap weapon at a weapons workbench, sleeping for 48 hours, upgrading the weapon again, etc, until max affinity is reached. While tedious, this allows Lessons in Blood to be learned without the possibility of combat triggering the glitch. While using this workaround, it may become necessary to dismiss Gage and immediately tell him to travel with the Sole Survivor again to get the last affinity dialogue to trigger. ** With affinity over 1000, you can fix it using the console command with Gage selected. ** You can fix the problem by doing things he dislikes, such as drinking vodka until you have an addiction, then continue drinking, waiting two hours, and drinking again, over and over. He will eventually deliver an affinity dialogue, rather than a breakup dialogue. * When entering Nuka-Galaxy, Gage might fall off a platform resulting in him being downed. No stimpak option is available, and normal dialogue is all he offers. * Having Porter Gage as a companion when attempting to turn in three Nuka-World radiant quests may cause the player to be unable to complete the quests by speaking to the raider bosses until Porter Gage is dismissed. * If you romance Porter Gage and then kill him, sleeping in a bed near his body will still give you the Lover's Embrace perk. * After Open Season, Gage may keep respawning his armor even if you already have it. * If one equips eyewear to Gage and then removes it, the eyewear will disappear and cannot be retrieved. Gallery Gage_preparing_Colter.png|Gage preparing Colter to speak at the arena Porter_Gage_pose.png Fo4GagesEyepatch.png|Close-up of Gage's eye patch Category:Nuka-World human characters Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Nuka-World merchants Category:Fallout 4 raiders es:Porter Gage pl:Porter Gage ru:Портер Гейдж uk:Портер Гейдж